


Like Water Over Rocks

by fatedfeathers



Series: Sing Us a Song, You're the Piano Man [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: Georges reflects on his best friend's music.





	

Georges loved when Philip asked him to listen to the new piano pieces he was working on. The way his friend lost himself in the flow of the music, the way the music seemed to be an extension of the generally louder boy, the way he relaxed as the music filled the air.

He loved that his friend trusted him enough to run the early stages of his compositions by him. He knew that writing and composing were personal to Philip, and that he trusted Georges over even his sister for the early stages of his music and poetry warmed Georges’s heart.

Most of all, Georges loved watching his hands as he played. The fluidity of his fingers running across the keys like water over rocks, and how effortless he made it look. If playing the music left Phil in a trance, watching Phil play it left Georges in one.

The one appropriate answer when Philip asked how it was was an honest one. And more often than not, Georges could always say honestly, “Wonderful.”


End file.
